But Before The Story
by Purple Mouse
Summary: The story of how Ryuuen and Genrou from Another Story met at age four... ^_^;;;


****

Warnings: Preschool violence. Plastic things. Random singing.

****

Notes: Okayyyyyy…I know it's been done before, but this is the story of how Ryuuen and Genrou from Another Story met when they were four. ^_^;; It's still from Ryuuen's POV, so bear with him, he's a little…er…animated. ^^;; Hope you like it. ^_^

****

But Before The Story…

~~~~~~~~

Okay, see, todayyyyyy…today was my first day of school, and I was really really really excited because that means I can get homework like the kids on TV! I only got to go to school for half a day, but I don't care cuz I was hungry by then and I always have peanut butter and crackers in the afternoon and I can't have that if I'm not at home so it was okay, I didn't mind. Soooooooo the school isn't really a school, it's a pee-school, it's where you pee. Heehee! That's what Rokou says but he's a big dummy and I know you do more things than pee. You can hit people with plastic things. But then you get in trouble.

Mama took me to school early this morning and I got to wear my brand new pants and my shirt with Ernie on it. I like Ernie, he's my favorite person on Sesame Street! He sings all the fun songs and I know lots by heart! Like this one: I am messyyyyy, really messyyyyy, but you don't miiind if I am messyyyyy!! If I'm messyyyy, you don't mind it, that's what friends are for! That's my favorite one and it makes my daddy laugh. But anyway I got to get up early and I had a waffle for breakfast just like Rokou, and Kourin was sad that she couldn't be older and go to school too but I hugged her because it's nice to hug people who you love and I told her I'd draw her a picture of school when I got back so then she wasn't so sad anymore. 

Well, I got to school and it was a reeeally big building and it had a playground outside! And Mama took me in to school and she gave me my blue backpack with my froggy blanket in it and she took me to the teacher and we said hi. The teacher's name is Mrs. Miller and she has white hair like my gramma, except she was lots scarier than my gramma when she looked at me, but it turned out she was nice so it didn't matter if she looked scary. Because The Cowardly Lion was scary at first but then he was nice. So it doesn't matter if you look scary as long as you're nice. And she couldn't say my name at first but then Mama told her how and then she said it right and it was okay, and she smiled at me and showed me where to put my backpack—I got a special shelf all for me!—and then Mama said she was gonna go and I said okay. So I smooched her and she smooched me back and then she left and I got to go sit at a table and color with crayons! So I drew a big red bird and its name was Suzie but it was a boy bird. 

Lots of kids didn't wanna stay at school, and when their mamas tried to leave they started to cry and I kinda felt bad. There was this one boy who wouldn't let go of his mama's leg and he cried and stuff, so I went over and looked at him and asked him if he wanted to color with me and I smiled because that's what you do if you want to make friends. And at first he said he didn't wanna and he kept crying but then I said I'd give him the _RED CRAYON_, and so then he said okay because the red crayon is the best one. So his mama could leave him there without feeling bad because he was crying and he came with me and colored with the red crayon. He had red hair just like Red from Fraggle Rock but he was a boy just like Suzie. He had a Sesame Street shirt on, too!! But he didn't have Ernie, he had Big Bird. But that's okay.

I asked him what his name was and he didn't answer and I asked him again because maybe he didn't hear me but he still didn't answer. So I poked him and I know it's not nice to poke people but I did anyway and he said, "I don't talk to girls!" And I got kinda mad and I said, "I'm not a girl!" and he said, "You are, too!" and I said, "I'm not, and I gave you my red crayon so you HAVE to talk to me!" and he said, "No, I don't." and I said, "Please?" and he said, "You're a girl!" so I picked up a plastic thing from the floor and hit him and he started to cry. And then I felt bad because I didn't mean to make him cry, so I started to cry, too. And Mrs. Miller came over to see what was going on and I told her to tell Boy Red Fraggle that I was a boy, and Boy Red Fraggle told her to tell me not to hit him with plastic things and I said I was sorry and I cried some more and all the other kids were _staaaaring_. 

Mrs. Miller said I shouldn't hit people with plastic things and she made me go over and sit in the corner and look at the wall while everyone else played a fun game and I felt really bad and cried. Mama says it's okay to cry even though I'm a boy, and Mama's the most smartest person in the whole whole world so I know she's right so that's why I cried. But after the fun game was over Mrs. Miller came over and gave me some Kleenex and said she was sorry I had to sit in the corner but people at school aren't allowed to hit each other with plastic things. So I got to play the second fun game with everyone, but I was really scared that they wouldn't like me cuz they'd think I hit everyone with plastic things. 

But then, guess what happened! Boy Red Fraggle held my hand during the second fun game and I said I was sorry for hitting him with the plastic thing and he said he was sorry for saying I was a girl and I hugged him and now he's my best friend! So it's weird because at first he didn't like me but then he did. So now I have a best friend and his name is Genrou which is just as weird as my name and no one can pronounce it eeeeither. And we shared a piece of bread at lunch time and we got to take a nap next to each other, too, even though he was really loud during nap time and the teacher had to keep telling him to be quiet. And we had lots of fun and I like having a friend, because having friends is fun. 

After the nap Genrou said, "Are you sure you're a boy?" and I didn't get mad but I said, "Yeah, see?" and I showed him my Superman undies because girls don't wear Superman undies. And he said "Oh! Okay!" and so now he believes me and we're gonna be best friends forever, just like Atreyu and Falkor from my favorite favorite movie The Neverending Story even though Falkor was a giant pink dog and Genrou's a person. I get to be Atreyu because I like him the best. Maybe if Genrou really wanted to be Atreyu I'd let him because we're friends, but not for very long, maybe ten minutes and then I'd get to be him again.

THE END.

^_^

****

Notes: For reference, Falkor is _not_, in fact, a giant pink dog. He is a Luck Dragon. But when you're four years old, he sure _looks _like a giant pink dog. 

The song Chibi Ryuuen sings is a real Sesame Street song, entitled "That's What Friends Are For." **nod**

And I would like to note that I do not discriminate against red crayons or Big Bird. ^_~

Oh, yeah. And girls can wear Superman undies if they want to. **nodnod** ^_^


End file.
